The invention is directed to a process for controlling an at least partially axially hammering and rotating electric hand-held machine tool such as a combination hammer or a chisel hammer.
According to DE 3707052, an axially hammering and rotating electric hand-held machine tool has an electromagnetic safety clutch in the flow of force between an electric motor and a tool receptacle. This electromagnetic safety clutch is controllably connected to a microcontroller which is connected to sensors and whose controlling process interrupts the flow of force in case of tool blockage.
In addition, according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,120, an electric impact screwing device has a low-power electric motor, a gear unit and an electromagnetic clutch behind the in the flow of force. The electrorate of rotation during free run-up of the magnetic clutch triggers tangential impacts since it is switched on and off depending upon the he electric motor and, respectively, deceleration by the workpiece.